


You Don't Do It For Me Anymore

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Malfoy Manor, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: Decide que, aunque se haya equivocado, no cambiaría ninguna de sus acciones y que no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, que él sabe lo que hizo y por qué lo hizo, que aunque no fue correcto lo haría una y otra vez si el resultado es el mismo: sus padres vivos, su madre a salvo...





	You Don't Do It For Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Lleva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía TMYLM

Al mirar hacia atrás se pregunta ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se examina minuciosamente en el espejo, sus ojos plateados recorren la pálida piel de su reflejo mientras registra cada cambio en ella: las cicatrices surcan su pecho cual garras abultando su piel, aún recuerda el dolor de las heridas sangrantes, el escozor; recorre las líneas con sus largos dedos familiarizándose con la textura, sintiendo la temperatura de su propia piel. Suspira, el peso que cargaba en su espalda era demasiado pero ahora que lo ha dejado atrás puede respirar con tranquilidad.  
Sonríe con ironía y levanta una ceja retando a su propio reflejo, ese gesto tan propio de altanería parece darle un nuevo sentido a sus recientes decisiones, parece dotarlo de nueva fuerza. Sabe bien muy bien que el futuro no es claro ahora y es consciente de que todo lo que han hecho ha sido para mantenerse vivos: uno sacrifica todo por su familia, lo que sea, y él sabe muy bien que no se ha equivocado…  
Suspira, sus ojos viajan en su reflejo y se fijan en la marca que descansa en su antebrazo izquierdo: las líneas negras manchan su nívea piel serpenteando, lamiendola lascivamente: aún recuerda el día que esa marca le fue otorgada, recuerda la sensación de la magia negra y extraña implantandose en su cuerpo, lo mucho que quemaba; resopla indignamente y decide que de hecho si se equivocó, demasiado, tropezó torpemente con sus propios pies igual que su padre, se metió hasta el cuello en una situación en la que nunca debió haberse metido y ahora frente a sí tenía las consecuencias pero estaba preparado para plantearles cara: Los Malfoy no huyen, ellos enfrentan con orgullo lo que han hecho o emprenden una elegante retirada y, puesto que la opción de retirarse de la había quitado el mismo sin notarlo, solo le quedaba levantar la cabeza y aceptar lo que venía.  
Si: se había equivocado y en grande, su educación y sus costumbres se antepusieron a lo que la lógica le dictaba y no solo eso, había dejado que el miedo lo controlara por completo, no se había dado una sola oportunidad de pensar en lo que hacía y se cegó por la ira y el pánico ¿La prueba? Descansaba tranquilamente en su antebrazo izquierdo marcándolo como uno más en el bando perdedor, un simple peón más en aquel juego, ofendiéndolo con su simple presencia; se había equivocado, estaba de más decirlo, no le hacía bien mentirse a sí mismo, excusarse por sus acciones no iba a arreglar nada, e igual no era como si sus razones fueran a ser escuchadas.  
A nadie le importaría que había sido prisionero en su propia casa, nadie sería capaz de ver el terror al que él y sus padres habían sido sometidos, él lo sabía, en estos momentos solo buscaban culpables: cabezas que cortar para saciar su hambre de supuesta justicia, nunca serían capaces de tratar de entender que en realidad en aquella lucha todos habían perdido, sabía muy bien que no lo escucharían por ser Slytherin, por ser un Malfoy y un Mortífago; había aprendido a vivir con los juicios tempranos de la gente que lo rodeaba, había incluso aprendido a usar esos prejuicios, esas ideas equivocadas y clichés en su favor así que ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? En sus labios crece una sonrisa cínica, fría; toma su camisa de la cama, siente la suave y fina tela sobre su piel, acariciándola casi con nostalgia a sabiendas de que, probablemente, esa fuera la última vez que pudiera sentirla, la última vez que pudiera disfrutar de su habitación, de la deliciosa y cálida brisa que entra por los amplios ventanales: con la falta de Voldemort y su ejército Malfoy Manor vuelve a sentirse como un hogar, un hogar del que se tiene que despedir desgraciadamente. Abotona lentamente la camisa, disfrutando casi demasiado de ella, la faja metiéndola en sus pantalones y abotona los puños, su marca ha desaparecido debajo de la tela, no puede verla pero la siente, ofendiéndolo con su sola presencia. Uno puede vivir con el miedo, eso lo sabe bien, recuerda los ojos viperinos sobre su cuerpo y se estremece; no es vida, no real al menos pero se puede, se puede vivir con el miedo, es más, el miedo es la razón de que hayan sobrevivido, esa reacción primitiva que lo empujó a equivocarse también lo había mantenido vivo así que si, uno puede vivir con el miedo pero con la ofensa… Bien, tendría que aprender cómo vivir con ella pues la tenía de por vida sobre su piel.  
Anuda lentamente su corbata, se pone su túnica y respira con lentitud tratando de dominarse, da una última mirada en el espejo apreciándose, el negro le sienta bastante bien: le da un brillo casi astral a su pálida piel pero la guerra ha dejado sus marcas en él, si bien no lo ha envejecido le ha dado a sus ojos una profundidad extraña, casi sabia, los ha dotado de poder, de poder real o al menos más sólido pues ya no es el poder de su familia y su herencia, no, ese se ha perdido entre el dolor y el llanto de todas las familias que fracturó su bando, ahora es un poder propio, puro, incluso más que la sangre que fluye por sus venas.  
Decide que, aunque se haya equivocado, no cambiaría ninguna de sus acciones y que no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, que él sabe lo que hizo y por qué lo hizo, que aunque no fue correcto lo haría una y otra vez si el resultado es el mismo: sus padres vivos, su madre a salvo y que si ha de pagar por ello lo hará pero con el orgullo y la altanería que siempre lo han caracterizado. Había perdido mucho en la guerra: su reputación, su prestigio, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderse a sí mismo otra vez.  
Si tan solo no hubiera caído en las mismas mentiras que su padre… Detiene ese pensamiento tan rápido como llega, de no haberlo hecho habrían estado desprotegidos de ambos lados y ahora seguramente estarían muertos: esa marca en su antebrazo ahora lo condena pero hubo un tiempo en que lo protegió.  
Ya no caerá en las falsas promesas, ha aprendido bien: de ahora en adelante, si es que por un milagro logra ser escuchado y todo termina bien para él y su familia, no será presa del miedo.  
Siente la marca arder, no sabe si es una sensación real o un vago recuerdo, el terror clava sus gélidas garras en su corazón y congela su garganta, esa marca lo protegía, en un modo retorcido, pero lo hacía… Sabe que ya no lo hará nunca más, que esa protección se ha retirado y no volverá, sabe que tiene que aprender a vivir con la ofensa que representa y que va a ser duro pero no se arrepiente de nada; traga saliva y se prepara para irse, inconscientemente recorre con sus dedos la forma del tatuaje: el mayor error que pudo haber cometido manchando su piel como un recordatorio constante de lo que ocurre cuando se pierde a sí mismo en el miedo, no pudo pedir mayor premio, piensa lleno de ironía.  
Se acerca a la puerta, da una última mirada alrededor, despidiéndose del lugar en que creció, siente pesar pero eso no va a arreglar nada así que se arma de todo el valor que es capaz de conseguir, inhala profundamente, gira el pomo y sale sin mirar atrás.


End file.
